Computers are useful functional devices which are fabricated in a variety of sizes ranging from computers which occupy large office space down to computers which are held in one's hand. These varying sizes of computers also perform an extremely wide variety of useful operations, depending on the software which is installed within their particular memory storage device. For instance, computers have become an integral tool used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Additionally, computers are finding new applications as a result of rapid advances in hardware technology and development in software technology. Furthermore, a computer system's functionality is dramatically enhanced by coupling stand-alone computers together to form a computer network. In a computer network, computer users may readily exchange files, communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing, pool resources, and share information stored on a common database.
It is understood that a computer accessible database can store an extremely wide range of information. For example, the database can potentially store information pertaining to manufacturing, pharmaceuticals, computer equipment, medical, defense, computer networking, chemistry, financial, among many others. Additionally, the computer accessible database can potentially store thousands of reference materials, instruction manuals, troubleshooting guides, set-up instructions, and any other resources covering different topics that are available to a product end user. As such, the computer accessible database can be a vast resource of information.
However, it should be pointed out that there are disadvantages associated with the typical computer accessible database. One of the disadvantages is that a computer user may find it difficult to locate relevant information associated with a specific topic within the computer accessible database that includes a huge amount of information. Furthermore, if one or more portions of the relevant information are retrieved from the database, they may not include the context necessary for understanding them.